Um novo começo
by Mila P. R. F
Summary: E se o colar de diamante de Aro Volturi não fosse um mero presente de casamento?
1. Um novo começo

**Um novo começo**

Por: Mila P. R. F.

**Shipper: **E/B.

E se o colocar de diamante de Aro Volturi não fosse um _mero_ presente de casamento?

**Aviso: **A linguagem da fic em alguns momentos não será adequada a menores de 18 anos, por favor, se você não possui essa idade, não a leia. Eu não me responsabilizo por aqueles que transgredirem esse aviso. Ah, essa fic contém spoilers de _Eclipse_ e _Breaking Dawn_, se você não leu esses livros, sinta-se avisado.

**Nota da Autora:** Minha primeira fic de _Twilight_; um pouco maluca (vocês entenderão o porquê), mas espero que gostem.

Para que não restem dúvidas, tentei escrever na visão de três personagens: Bella (porque ela é um ponto importantíssimo aqui), Edward (ele é perfeito e eu amei o que li de _Midnight Sun_ até agora) e Alice (eu amo aquela "fadinha" linda) ^^

E sim, essa fic é um "novo" final para _Breaking Dawn_.

**Dedicatória: **À Kengrag, companheira maluca de facul e com que eu compartilho a paixão por Twilight *.*

**Disclaimer: **Arf, acho que é mais do que óbvio que todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer porque se o Edward fosse meu... huhu XDD

**Prefácio**

**Bella – **_"Quando encarei aqueles olhos percebi que a batalha fora antecipada e que a vida (ou pós-vida) daqueles que eu amava estava em minhas mãos."_

**Edward – **_"Será que Alice previu isso? Como ela faz falta nesses momentos..."_

**Alice – **_"Droga, ele tem razão, ela é um ímã para problemas!"_


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens são da Meyer. Se o Ed fosse meu, nós já teríamos batido o recorde do Emmett e da Rosalie (da casa vindo à baixo). hehe

**Capítulo I: **A imortalidade não me livrou dos problemas...

_Início da manhã em que aguardávamos os Volturi._

Depois de uma noite _maravilhosa_ com Edward — afinal, tínhamos que aproveitar _ao máximo _cada milésimo de segundo, caso os nossos _queridíssimos _amigos italianos resolvessem nos matar daqui algumas horas — fui ao closet vestir uma roupa qualquer — acabei escolhendo uma calça preta e uma blusa também preta que possuía várias fitas trançadas na parte de trás, fazendo-a se parecer com um espartilho — e me deparei com a caixa do presente de Aro, que ainda se encontrava na penteadeira. Já vestida, sentei-me — hábitos humanos — em frente à caixa e comecei a pensar sobre usar ou não usar o colar de diamante que ele me enviou. Sim, isso pode parecer estranho: _eu _a caminho da _fogueira_, decidindo se usaria ou não _diamantes_ e o _pior_, presente do meu próprio _inquisidor_. É, como Edward dizia, _"Bella é uma pessoa boa"_. Digamos que isso não mudou muito quando eu adquiri a minha tão sonhada e recente imortalidade; apesar de que eu não sei se a situação em que eu me encontro se enquadraria nesse conceito. Afinal, eu usaria o colar _meramente _para _adular _meu executor, nada além disso e eu me sentia tão desesperada para salvar minha família que não seria difícil me agarrar a uma esperança tão banal.

— Bella! — "despertei-me" de meus devaneios quando Edward sussurrou no corredor — Amor, você já está pronta? Temos que ir antes que eles se aproximem — ele disse isso tudo enquanto abria a porta e entrava, em uma velocidade estranhamente lenta no quarto, com Renesmee nos braços.

Depois disso, tudo ocorreu muito rápido para os olhos humanos. Eu toquei o colar, o coloquei no meu pescoço e me virei, ainda abotoando-o para encarar meu marido e minha filha.

— Sim, eu já estou pronta — disse sorrindo para Edward. Segundos depois, o tão conhecido quarto desapareceu e o sorriso nervoso na face de Edward deu lugar a um sorriso irônico, a tonalidade dourada de seus olhos se transformou em um vermelho vivo.

— Que bom vê-la novamente, Srta. Swan. Oh, perdão, devo dizer Sra. Cullen. Vejo que a imortalidade lhe fez muito bem, você está ainda mais bonita — Eu encarei Aro Volturi petrificada, sentindo ao meu redor que eu estava na cova dos leões e que os seus capangas (não há nomenclatura melhor do que essa) me olhavam curiosos, tão perdidos quanto eu sobre minha presença ali, mas prestes a me atacar ao mínimo deslize.

***

_Edward POV _(ponto de vista)

Eu fui chamá-la no quarto; apressá-la para sairmos logo porque quanto mais rápido chegássemos à clareira e nos posicionássemos para aguardar os Volturi junto aos nossos amigos, melhor.

Quando abri a porta com Renesmee no colo e entrei no quarto, Bella virou-se para nós com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Sim, eu já estou pronta — após dizer isso, ela desapareceu no ar. A última coisa que eu vi foi o diamante do colar que Aro Volturi lhe enviou em seu pescoço. O sorriso nervoso que eu lhe dei ainda ficou presente em meus lábios até que, dois segundos depois, eu percebi o que ocorreu e, com nossa filha apertada contra o peito, corri até Carlisle.

***

_Alice POV_

Eu me encolhi assustada nos braços de Jasper. Havíamos parado para esperar o momento propício de aparecermos com as testemunhas que trouxemos. É claro que eu deixaria Jasper bem longe dos Volturi e seguiria meu plano até o final, ma as visões que eu tive mudavam tudo o que eu planejei.

— Alice, o que você viu? — ele me perguntou, o rosto contraindo preocupado.

— Ahn, eu não entendi direito — minha expressão possivelmente era confusa e eu mordia meu lábio inferior (mania que eu peguei de Bella) hesitando em respondê-lo.

— Alice, me diga. Eu sei que você está confusa, mas deixe-me ajudá-la a juntar as peças — ele insistiu; uma onda de confiança (enviada por ele) me atingiu.

— Eu vi a Bella — eu afirmei rapidamente, levantando a cabeça de seus braços e apoiando o meu queixo em seu peito.

— Que bom! Como ela está? E os outros, você viu os outros? Eles já se encontraram com os Volturi? — ele me bombardeou com perguntas; perguntas para as quais eu só tinha uma explicação confusa. Então eu me levantei rapidamente e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro na floresta, tentando organizar as idéias e formular a frase crucial.

— Bella está com os Volturi — eu falei com dificuldade.

— Oh, então eles chegaram mais cedo... — ele disse, sua face clareando em compreensão.

— Não, Jazz. Os outros não estão com ela, ela está sozinha.

— O que? Mas como? Ela enlouqueceu de vez? — a expressão mudou para perplexa.

— Eu não sei. A única coisa que eu vi é que ela está com o colar que o Aro lhe deu de presente, mas eu não faço a mínima idéia de como ela foi parar ao lado dos Volturi.

— Será que ela resolveu bancar a mártir e foi ao encontro deles? Mas espera, você disse que ela estava com o colar, mas não, não é possível. Como eles conseguiriam algo assim? — o rosto dele se alternava entre preocupado, confuso e curioso. O pior é que eu não entendia o que ele pensava. Eu não era Edward para saber isso, eu só previa alguns acontecimentos futuros, mas com tantos mestiços transitando em minha vida era impossível eu faze-lo de forma confiável.

— Arf, Jasper. Diga tuas teorias! Eu não sou o Edward, sabia? — ele percebeu que eu estava irritada e começou a enviar ondas de tranquilidade para me acalmar.

— É que eu não tenho certeza se elas estão certas...

— Não importa, eu quero saber assim mesmo, sim? — eu o encarei nos olhos, estimulando-o.

— Ok, ok. Eu te conto — ele me olhou com um olhar derrotado — Bom, eu acreditava que a história que Maria me contou fosse apenas um lenda, mas como outras lendas provaram-se verdadeiras (e Renesmee é o melhor exemplo disso), seria bom que considerássemos essa também.

— Sim, depois do que presenciamos é impossível classificar qualquer coisa como lenda — eu estava impaciente para saber por que aquela maluca estava ao lado de Aro Volturi.

— Bem, tente se acalmar, Alice. Senão não poderemos ajudar de forma alguma — ele tentou me tranquilizar.

— Ok, ok, Jazz. Explique-me.

— Maria me contou que, segundo dizem, os Volturi obtiveram artefatos raros ao longo de suas incursões justiceiras. Entre eles, segundo a "lenda", encontrava-se um colar, com um pingente de diamante, que teria pertencido à rainha Elizabeth I da Inglaterra, mas que ninguém sabe como foi parar nas mãos dos Volturi.

— Tá, mas o que isso tem haver com a Bella? — perguntei tentando compreender.

— Calma, estou chegando lá — ele me deu um sorriso fraco — Reza a "lenda", que o colar só poderia ser usado por alguém de coração puro.

— Tudo bem, isso explica porque o Aro deu ele à Bella, o coração dele não teria sequer um vestígio de pureza se ele ainda batesse — eu disse, ironizando a situação — Ahn, eu posso ver pela sua cara que não é só isso — ele contraia os lábios, aflito — Vai, pode soltar a bomba.

— É, realmente não é só isso. Se analisarmos a palavra "diamante" morfologicamente, encontramos a junção em grego de "adamas" e "diaphanes", invencível e transparente. E se após isso considerarmos todo o simbolismo por trás dos diamantes, vamos encontrar que eles eram utilizados em batalhas como símbolo de coragem, mas também simbolizam a força e a eternidade do amor. Logo, eu acredito que Aro não podia ter dado melhor presente à Bella, ela é indestrutível em sua força e em seu amor por Edward. Ele pode até ter lhe dado o colar por ela possuir um coração puro, mas se nossas teorias sobre os Volturi abusando do poder que nosso povo colocou nas mãos deles estiverem corretas, eu tenho quase certeza que ele não acreditava na "lenda" sobre os poderes encerrados naquele pingente.

— Por quê?

— Porque os Volturi não se contentam com pouco poder — eu o olhei com uma expressão de "mas isso é óbvio!", misturada com uma confusa — E eles tinha a chave-mestra para isso bem em suas mãos, só que não podiam usá-la.

— Peraí, Jasper. O que você quer dizer com isso? Que poder esse colar guarda? — eu estava a poucos segundos da verdade e de descobrir um modo de ajudar Bella.

— Ele realiza o que a pessoa que possui as características exigidas deseja assim que ela o coloca no pescoço.

— Oh, não! Você quer dizer que ela desejou ir até os Volturi? — eu estava estupefata.

— Não exatamente. Ela pode apenas ter desejado que os Volturi ouvissem sua explicação sobre Renesmee.

— Ai, se ela desapareceu, Edward já deve ter dado por falta dela! Droga, ele tem razão, ela é um ímã para problemas! Nem a imortalidade foi capaz de consertar isso...

— Alice, calma! — ele colocou as mãos em meu rosto — Desesperada, você não vai resolver nada. Pense bem, se nem os Volturi sabiam do que o colar era capaz, a Bella muito menos.

— Ah, é fácil falar, não é, Jasper? Nosso plano foi por água abaixo! O que vamos fazer agora? Eles já devem ter descoberto que o colar não é só uma lenda! — eu olhei para ele desesperada. Eu precisava de _respostas,_ agora que perdi a direção.

— _Eu _não posso fazer muita coisa. Eu sei como _você _é; não _me_ colocará nas mãos dos Volturi. Você deve ir até Edward e contar a ele tudo sobre a lenda. Eu vou procurar Kachiri, Huilen e Nahuel. Eles foram caçar e não devem estar muito longe. Assim que eu encontrá-los, mando-os direto para vocês. Agora vá, Aro não ficará conversando com Bella por muito tempo. Se ele acreditar no que ela diz, ele vai querer Renesmee a todo custo.

— Por favor, se esconda. Não entre nessa batalha. Eu preciso de você inteiro quando tudo acabar. E os Volturi não te deixarão assim se te encontrarem — eu disse olhando-o nos olhos, sem romper o contato visual, determinada a impedi-lo de todas as formas a não realizar nenhum ato idiota.

— Tudo bem, você sabe como será doloroso não saber o que se passa com você; não te ajudar caso isso vire um caos. Mas eu sei que se eu aparecesse, só causaria mais problemas, inclusive para Carlisle por ter me "acobertado" durante todo esse tempo — ele disse me abraçando. Eu podia sentir a conformidade, mas camuflada por ela estavam o desespero e a dor da separação. Uma separação que, por culpa dos defeitos das minhas visões e por essa modificação no que estava definido, já não tínhamos certeza se seria remediada com meu retorno.

— Eu te amo, Jasper e eu vou voltar para você — eu o beijei desesperadamente, tentando convencê-lo de que eu tinha certeza que tudo acabaria bem e eu estaria de volta aos seus braços daqui a algumas horas.

— Eu também de amo. Foi você quem me salvou da vida que eu levava e é por _você _que eu estou aqui. Então, vá logo, mas volte para mim — ele disse me soltando do abraço. Essa cena pareceu acontecer demasiado lenta até para um humano. Assim que ele terminou de me soltar, eu me virei e comecei a correr em direção à Edward, mas ainda pude ouvir ao longe o último sussurro de Jasper:

— Não cometa burradas!

— O mesmo para você, querido. Mantenha-se seguro — foi minha resposta a ele.

**N/A: **Desculpem, eu sei que isso está a cara de Harry Potter, mas é que eu fiquei pensando em como o final desse livro poderia ser diferente. Como seria legal se a Bella ao menos permanecesse um ímã para problemas, em meio aquela perfeição toda. Assim, não existiria um "felizes para sempre" exatamente; seria possível continuar a escrever sobre a vida deles, sobre Renesmee crescendo... Sem contar que seria interessante dar um final "legal" para ela e para o Dog, desculpem, Jacob.

No mais, espero que vocês não me massacrem tanto porque algumas cenas _interessantes_ estão por vir... Enquanto isso, façam uma autora feliz: Reviews, please? *implora* Porque só assim eu saberei o que vocês estão achando dessa maluquice toda.

Beijos, até o próximo capítulo.

Mila P.R.F =^.^=


End file.
